Little Secrets
by They call me VIOLENT
Summary: Miley and Nick are married. Watch as they struggle with their fans and maybe a baby Not a sequel to Look me in the Eye NILEY NickMiley and Loliver LilyOliver R
1. This can't be happening!

**Little Secrets**

A/N: Follow Miley and Nick as they struggle with the fans and maybe an upcoming baby. In this story their already married. Not a sequel to Look me in the Eye. They sequel will have a title of one of the Jonas Brothers song's. Let's go to the story.

Chapter 1

This can't be happening!

Miley POV

I had a wonderful night last night. Nick and me made love. Now he's gone. He left for a photo shoot. I have one today also so I should get up.

I got up and changed. All of the sudden I felt something was about to come out of me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I came out of the bathroom.

"O.K. That was just one little thing. It doesn't mean I'm pregnant right?" I said to myself.

I left for the photo shoot. There was a limo waiting for me outside along with tons of fans.

"Look there's Miley" a fan screamed.

"Hey yall" I said as I made my way to the limo.

"Listen I have a photo shoot happening soon, so if you don't mind to get out of the limo's way thanks"

I got inside the limo. It started and I noticed my fans moving behind the limo. I'm glad they listened. The limo went of.

After 30 minutes I made it to the photo shoot. I got out and my Dad was there.

"Hey Miles, you ready for the shoot," he asked.

"Yup just hold on for a sec."

I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. _I gotta check _I thought.

After the photo shoot the limo was there for me to go home. I got in. The limo driver asked me if there was something wrong.

"I heard you threw up three times at the shoot. Is there something wrong?" He asked

"It must be something I ate"

O.K. then here we are. Well I hope you feel better" I got to my door. I noticed that Nick was home.

Nick/_Miley _convo

Hey honey

Hey 

What's the matter?

I think I'm pregnant 

What!

_I said I think I'm pregnant._

Lets go get a pregnancy test to make sure o.k.

O.K 

Me and Nick went to the store and got a pregnancy test. We got home and I took it. It was Positive.

Honey its positive 

That's great

Yah great 

What you don't want a kid

I do but what if we don't have time for him or her 

We will honey we will.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter R&R peoples oh and next chapter will be 3 months later. I want the birth thing to be soon so yah R&R.


	2. I hate that this is happening

A/N: SO far I got good reviews. In this chapter it will be three months later and there will be problems with the press and all that other junk that happens. Let's go.

Chapter 2 I hate what's happening Miley POV 

It was another normal day. I woke up, got changed, and went to the limo and to another interview or photo shoot or other things. Wrong today was different when I got out of the house.

There were fans and press everywhere. Lots of lights and questions. I felt like I was about to throw-up.

"Miley, did you cheat on Nick with this child"

"Miley can you tell us how long this child has been in you."

"Miley can I have your autograph."

"EVERYONE QUIET" I YELLED.

They went hush. I waited a little till I said anything. They started to whisper so I began.

"No I didn't cheat on Nick, this is his baby, the baby has been three months and yes you can have my autograph." I said.

I went over to the fan that called that out and gave him my autograph. I walked down to the limo and got in. To my surprise the happy couple was back from their honeymoon.

"Hey it's the happily wedded couple Lily and Oliver" I laughed. "So how was it you guys?"

"It was amazing. Oliver made a romantic dinner every night. It was amazing and he cooked everything" Lily said

"Wow Oliver cooked amazing and surprising" I laughed again.

Oliver blushed

Oliver POV

"Yes I surprised myself by doing that. Any ways I heard you're pregnant. Congrats." I said happily

"Thanks and its Nick's if you're asking." Miley replied

"So how long one two three months. O and why didn't you tell me?" Lily shrieked.

"Sorry I was just scared that's all and I'm three months in." Miley smiled

"Awesome" I said.

The Limo stopped at Miley's interview place. A radio station called 93.5(A/N: I didn't make the radio station up its an Toronto station that has the hottest songs by the hottest singers. There are songs by Soulja boy, Rihanna etc). We all got out of the limo and went inside.

A/N: Well that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and every chapter till Miley gives birth will be three months later so that's two more chapters till Miley's big scream for the baby. R&R. love yall.


	3. It kicked IT KICKED

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the thing. Each chapter will be three months later till Miley is screaming in the emergency room giving birth. You guys get to choose if Miley gets a girl or a boy so R&R and choose: Girl or Boy. Let's go.

Chapter 3

It kicked. IT KICKED

Lily POV

I was over at Miles house. We were having our little girls' night out. Movies in jammes. O the old days. (A/N: An episode from Hannah Montana Lily's boyfriend). We were watching the movie Hide and Seek.

"So miles 6 months in."

"Yah the Doctor said that the baby will be on time. Not premature." She smiled.

She went to the kitchen to get more popcorn. Then Nick opened the door and was surprised to see me.

"Lily what are you doing here."

"Me and Miles are having a girls' night out.

"What movie are you guys watching." Nick sat down.

"O were watching Hide and Seek."

"Cool"

He got up and went to the kitchen to say hi to Miley.

Nick POV.

I entered the kitchen seeing Miley taking out popcorn out of the Microwave. I snuck up to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who"

"Let me see. Joe is you snuck in my house again I'm going to be so mad."

"Can't believe you called me Joe"

"I'm kidden' Nick"

She turned around and gave me a kiss. She opened the bag of popcorn and I took some.

"So how was the interview"

"Okay. Joe couldn't stop making jokes and laughing so hard he fell off his chair making the rest of us laugh harder then him and fall of our chairs"

"Joe never really changed aye"(A/N: I used aye. Canada rules the aye. The aye rocks(Lol)lol).

"Yah well I'm going to bed because I have an interview half way across town at 7:00."

"Okay goodnight."

I started my way to our room.

Miley POV

I went over to Lily. I sat down and gave her the popcorn.

"What took you so long."

"Me and Nick were talking. Sorry"

That's okay"

All of the sudden I felt my stomach kick. I put my hand over it and it kicked again.

"OMG IT KICKED LILY IT KICKED" I screamed.

"OMG IT KICKED. THAT'S AMZING LET ME FEEL" lily said.

She put her hand over my stomach and it kicked.

AWSOME" she yelled.

I laughed so hard as I saw Nick coming out of our room scared and carrying a chair.

"What happened"

It kicked Nick that's all. Sorry we scared you"

Its okay just no more screaming for the rest of the night"

Nick walked back into our room. Lily and me just laughed and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over Lily went home and I went to bed. Of course.

A/N: there is chapter 3 of little secrets. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be birthing time. And a baby will be born. Now vote if you want it to be a girl or a boy. If you like you can give me a name for the baby. R&R.


	4. Push Honey Push

A/N: This is it. Its time for Miley to push till she or he is out. Now everyone who reviewed thanks. Next chapter I'll make sure that there will be drama between the Loliver couple. Let's go.

Chapter 4 

Push Honey Push

No POV

Its okay honey everything's going to be okay" Nick said to Miley.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Miley screamed.

Okay Miley you have to push now" said the Doctor

"On the count of three. 1,2,3 push" said the Doctor

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. "Miley screamed again.

"WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN. AHHHHHHHHHHH. I HATE YOU. AHHHHHHHHH"

Nick just laughed for a little until Miley squeezed his arm so hard he screamed too.

"AHHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR" SCERAMED NICK

"THAT'S FOR YOU DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER MY PAIN" MILEY SCREAMED.

The Doctor then pulled out a baby.

"Congratulations it's a girl. O wait hold on theres another one." The Doctor said as he gave the baby to one of the nurse.

"Okay Push."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH. YOU'LL BE SORRY NICK.AHHHHHHHHH" Miley screamed.

After a long time of pushing and screaming the other baby was out of Miley. It surprised them that she had twins.

"Okay this one is a boy and Congrats." The Doctor gave the boys and girl to Miley.

"They are adorable just like their mother. "sweet talked Nick.

OUTSIDE

"Man that was a lot of screaming," said Lily.

"Yah it was. Let's go and see Miles now." Replied Oliver.

They both stand up and went to Miley's room.

INSIDE

"Hey Miles so is it a boy or a girl" asked Lily as she entered the room.

"It's both. I got twins" smiled Miley.

"That's great so what are the names." Asked Oliver.

"I think I should name the girl and Nick should name the boy. Its only fair." Said Miley" I think the girl should be Elizabeth Hope Jonas. Yah that's a good name"

"Okay and boy should be Cole Ashton Jonas," said Nick.

Then a nurse came in with two birth certificates.

"So do you have the names" he asked.

"Yes we do. The girls name is Elizabeth Hope Jonas. And the boy is Cole Ashton Jonas" Nick said.

"Okay then you can go home in the next 24 hours after the tests are down of Elizabeth and Cole. Then the nurse left the room.

Miley went over and picked up her babies. She smiled and carried them over to Nick and gave Cole to him.

"Hey everyone." Said Joe and Kevin as they entered the room.

"Hey Miles Congrats on the babies." said Kevin

Yah I Nick told me they were twins. So did you name the boy after me? "Joe smiled.

"No we didn't. The girl is Elizabeth Hope Jonas and the boy is Cole Ashton Jonas." Miley said.

Awe man. Anyway let me see those two little sunshines. ""Joe said.

Nick handed over Cole to Joe and Miley gave Elizabeth to Kevin.

"Hey Miley Elizabeth looks just like you" Kevin said as he and Joe switched babies.

"Yah and Cole looks like me." Joe joked.

Right" said Lily sarcastically.

It looks more like Nick then you" Oliver said.

After one day Miley and her babies came home. Miley and Nick went upstairs and put Elizabeth and Cole is their cribs.

A/N: Well that's this chapter. I like to thank Jbluva, Malfoysgirl101, SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl and Rockstar362 for the names. Next chapter something bad will happen. Will the babies be kidnapped, will one of them might have cancer. You tell me what should happen to on of them. RR everyone.


	5. OMG

A/N: Okay so I got 2 not so nice reviews. So to tell those two people and any one else who thinks my story needs info means that they don't know what the title means. Like it says fiction so everything is made up in the story. Fine by me is u like real info in you story but this is a site where the stories are suppose to be made up. Any ways thanks for the awesome non-flame reviews to those who didn't and now I got what is going to happen to the babies. Let's go.

Chapter 5 OMG Miley Pov

I was on my way home in distraught. The doctor that was helping me give birth gave me bad news. He told me that Cole got diabetes. I was about to cry. I'm glad that Elizabeth doesn't have diabetes but for Cole made me cry. I didn't tell Nick yet but I'm going to tell him when he gets home in 3,2,1.

The door opened.

"Hey honey so how was the visit to the doctors today" Nick asked.

"It was okay but I got some bad news." I said to him. Nick looked at me hoping it wasn't the worst thing possible like if I told him that they got cancer.

You can tell me" Nick said is a gentle voice.

Okay so… um... you see… um… Cole got… um … diabetes" there I said it.

OMG. It will be okay. I got diabetes and I'm still fine" Nick tried to make me laugh. "Listen did the doctor give you an omnipod?" he asked.

Yes"

Then there. There is nothing to be worry about. Every thing will be okay." He said to me. Then I smiled.

We both went upstairs to check on Cole and Elizabeth. We went inside and I looked into the cribs.

Nick POV

I closed the door and all of a sudden I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. THEIR GONE THEIR BOTH GONE. MY BABIES. THEY GOT KIDNAPPED NICK. MY BABIES GOT KIDNAPPED." She screamed. She broke into tears and fell on her knees. I quickly ran over to her and comforted her.

We'll find them okay I promise we'll find them," I said to her. Then I quickly got my cell and called Oliver's cell.

Oliver POV

Lily and me were in a fight. We were fighting about how I still flirt with other women. She should know that I'm smoken Oken. But still I was going to make it up with her.

"Look Lily I'm sorry for flirting with that girl right in front of u. Its just that I have a habit of that" I said trying to calm her down.

"Its okay. I just got a little jealous that's all." She said with a smile.

It's okay. Smoken Oken forgives u," I said

We got to get rid of that nickname," she laughed

Then my phone rang so I picked it up. It was Nick.

Hey Nick watz up"

"Listen my kids got kidnapped"

What" I said

"I SAID MY KIDS GOT KIDNAPPED."

Dude calm down. Okay so were was the last place you put them."

OLIVER THIS ISN'T A MISSING BASEBAL BAT THIS IS TWO, TWO MONTHS OLD BABIES THAT HAVE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED BY SOME FREAK"

Sorry man me and lily will be right over." I hanged up after that.

I turned to lily. She had her worried face on her.

What happened is everything all right," she asked.

No Miley and Nick's kids just got kidnapped," I said.

OMG WE GOT TO HELP THEM. GRAB THE KEYS AND LETS GO!" she screamed as she went to get her jacket.

About ten minutes late we got over to their house.

No POV

Lily and Oliver got to Miley and nick's house right after the police came. They told them that they were friends and the police let them in. the ran inside and went over to Nick for he was pacing back and forth not caring that he just knocked over the table.

Lily grabbed onto Nick and said, "Nick are u okay. Where's Miles?" Lily asked.

She's with the police answering a few questions." She said.

Lily left Nick with Oliver so Oliver could calm him down. Lily stood behind the counter that led to the kitchen where Miley was being questioned.

When everything was done and the police left with some evidence they found Nick, Lily and Oliver went over to Miley.

**A/N: So there is chapter 5 of little secrets. Now I got a question for all of my readers. Who do you think kidnapped the twins? Is it,**

**Luanne, Miley's evil cousin.**

**Amber and Ashley, Miley's rivals in Middle and High school.**

**A stalker who watches Miley's every move. Chose a name: Jake Ryan, Lucas or Josh Bisson. **

**A hater who wants Miley and Nick dead along with their kids. Chose a name: Josh, Jeremy, or Mikayla.**

**You chose. Next Chapter the kidnapper is revealed and wants Nick for them selves. Would Miley risk the love of her life for her own kids? Next time on Little Secrets.**

**R&R.**


	6. The kidnappers are who!

A/N: OKAY everyone thanks for the reviews. Now I think I won't be able to update for a while after this chapter because report cards are almost up here in Canada and well lets just say everyone can't stop studying for the test we are going to have which will go on our report cards. Well anyway. Let's go.

Chapter 6 The kidnappers are who! Miley POV 

Nick and me we're at the police station because they called cause they had a lead. Like a very big lead. Now we're just waiting for, them to tell us like about NOW!!!!!

"Mr. And Mrs. Jonas we got the names of the people who took your kids." Said the officer.

"Wait people sop there was more then one person on the kidnapping?" questioned Nick.

"Yes and one of them are blood related" he replied

"What you talking about officer?" I asked.

"Well remember how you told the press about your evil cousin Luanne, well she is one of them. There was a reason why they were so calm. She had the exact same face." The officer said.

"Okay so can you tell us the other names." I asked. Nick looked like he was going to die any minute now.

"Well there were four more people included, and the names are, Jake Ryan, Josh Bission and Amber and Ashley." He said calmly.

"Well…um…okay then. Thank you for telling us." Nick said.

We went back to the car. He drove home and went inside. I went to the kitchen to make dinner for us.

"I can't believe that this would happen to us. I would understand that dude named Josh Bission and Luanne but your ex/friend Jake and Amber and Ashley. I thought you guys because friends and they never tried to hurt you and I ever again on account that they tried to brake us up a few times" Nick said to me.

"Everything would be okay, They got a lead at least everything would be fine. I don't think Luanne would do anything to her own niece and nephew." I said to Nick trying to calm him down but hat didn't work.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY. OUR KIDS ARE KIDNAPPED GO DAMN IT MILEY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THAT. THAT THEY MIGHT BE HURT OR MAYBE EVEN DEA. THEY WOULD OF KILLED LUANNE IF SHE TRIED TO STOP THEM FROM HURTING OUR KIDS!" he yelled right at me. That was the first time he every yelled at me. I stopped cooking right there and then. I went upstairs to the kids' room and just sat there and cried.

Nick POV

I can't believe I just yelled at Miley. This is horrible. I could hear her crying from down here. I just got to make up to her. I went upstairs and went to Miley.

"Listen Miley," I said to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Its just that I was so mad. Our kids are kidnapped and I'm just worried. Can you forgive me" I just pleaded right to her. Well actually to the door for she locked the door so I wouldn't get in. She opened the door still with tears in her eyes.

"Sure I forgive you just keep your angry in. I already lost two of my kids. I don't want to lose you to." She said to me with a smile.

We both went downstairs to finish the dinner.

The NEXT DAY

No POV

It was 4 in the morning when the phone rang. Miley picked it up. It was the police.

Hello officer what is it?" Miley asked.

We just wanted to call you to tell you that we know where they are heading and want to give you the update." The officer said.

Miley turned to Nick and said, "Nick wake up its the police and they know where their heading." Nick shot up and we both listened to the phone.

"Okay their heading towards Ganger Forest" (A/N: A forest near a pond I went to when I went camping long ago).

Thank you very much officer" Miley said. Then she hanged up the phone and looked to Nick.

We got to go. Like now Miley get changed cause we are gong to Ganger Forest right now." Nick said as he jumped out of bed.

When they were done changing they went to the car and drove all the way the Ganger Forest. When they got there the police were already there hiding behind trees and bushes. Miley and Nick did the same.

They were hiding till 7 in the morning then a big van pulled up. Driving the van was…

A/N: Yah a cliffhanger. Is it another police or was it one of the kidnappers. You chose. Next chapter will be unknown to all of you readers. Remember to R&R and thanks for the reviews once again.


	7. MY BABIES!

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. It's because of all the schoolwork/homework/projects. TOO MANY. BRAINS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! Anyway, the Jonas Brothers and Miley are stuck here in Toronto due to the snowstorm we had so yah. The only reason why I'm updating know is because the buses are cancelled and I don't have to go to school cause of weather even tough the schools are open. Yah, go me. Anyway again thanks for the reviews and someone from the reviewers gave me a great idea so I'm going to us it. Also the Josh guy last name isn't Bission its Bisson just to get that clear. Okay let's go.

Chapter 7 My BABIES! Last time on Little Secrets 

_Miley turned to Nick and said, "Nick wake up its the police and they know where their heading." Nick shot up and we both listened to the phone._

"_Okay their heading towards Ganger Forest" (A/N: A forest near a pond I went to when I went camping long ago)._

_Thank you very much officer" Miley said. Then she hanged up the phone and looked to Nick._

_We got to go. Like now Miley get changed cause we are gong to Ganger Forest right now." Nick said as he jumped out of bed._

_When they were done changing they went to the car and drove all the way the Ganger Forest. When they got there the police were already there hiding behind trees and bushes. Miley and Nick did the same._

_They were hiding till 7 in the morning then a big van pulled up. Driving the van was_…

Now back to the story.

Miley Pov 

Lily and Oliver!?!?

"Can you stop yelling at me. God I'm already stressing" Lily yelled as she jumped out of the van.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get here fast." Oliver yelled back.

"My bad that I didn't want to exceed the speed limit." Lily yelled back.

"Freeze!" yelled one police as he jumped out of the bush.

"This is the rezone why you shouldn't yell at your husband." Yelled Oliver.

"You too!" said another officer at Oliver.

Wait! They're with us. My bad for not telling" I yelled as I walked out of the bush. All of the officers put down their guns and went back to hiding. Oliver jumped into the van and drove it behind the trees to make sure that no one could see it. Then he went over to me Nick and now joining Lily.

"So they are coming here?" questioned Lily.

"Yes, now be quiet someone's coming?" answered Nick.

(A/N: Its raining in this chapter so everyone one is wet. To make it more dramatic).

He was right a black van drove up and Luanne was driving. Then they stopped right in front of the forest. Amber, Ashley, Josh Bisson, Jake and Luanne stepped out of the van. Amber and Josh were holding the babies.

"MY BABIES! GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bush. Nick came right behind me. So did Loliver and the police.

"Put your hands up and slowly put the babies to the ground now!" Yelled an officer.

"Try and make us. We could kill the babies right now! We can do what ever we want right now since the babies are in our hands as you can see." Laughed Jake.

"Amber, Ashley, Jake this is a new low for you guys!" yelled Lily back. She was trying to distract them so the police can sneak up right behind them.

"We know. And trust me this is fun!" Yelled Amber.

"you know I've been admiring you from afar Miley. But doing this to get you closer with me is mush more fun" yelled Josh.

"No it isn't. If you like me so much you would care for me. And Luanne I'm your cousin. Those babies are your niece and nephew. Don't you care for them." I yelled again in tears.

"Yes I do. That's why I took them from you." Luanne took out a gun and pointed it at Nick.

"You took everything from me. Everything that I loved. You turned my family against me. You took all of my friends away from me. You took away my friends trust and identity away from me. Now I'm going to take someone away from you." Nick started to freak out. Amber and Ashley just laughed as Josh was handed a bay and Jake was ready to throw them dead.

Then BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Luanne shot her gun. Then the police started to go after them. (Luanne drops her gun).

They took the babies away from Jake and Josh and handcuffed all of them.

I fell down crying. Luanne shot Nick in the stomach. I was crying as the blood went over my body. The police had to remove me from Nick as they took him into a copper that went to the hospital. I was crying and yelling and kicking to let go. But the didn't. Then the copper left. I stopped and the police let go of me. Lily and Oliver came over to me and told me to come with them.

Two months later.

I was at the hospital again. Nick hasn't waked up from the coma he has been in. For some reason when Luanne shot the gun it gave him a coma. The doctors don't know why put they said he'll wake up soon. Lily came with me. We went to nick's room.

"Lily? Can you hold Eli for me please? I don't want my babies to see their father like this." I asked Lily.

"Sure Miley. Anything you want. Go be with you man" Lily smiles as I handed Elizabeth over to her.

I went into Nick's room. There were wires everywhere. I sat beside Nick and held his hand.

"Hey baby. It's me Miles. Hey its almost my your birthday soon and our anniversary. The doctors say you can make it, and I know you can. You're my man and you know that. So please I know you can hear me and I know you want to wake up. I just want you to do your best through this and wake up soon. I really do want you to wake up soon. Your family and friends will be waiting." I put his hand down and I stood up.

As I was about to wake up I heard something.

"I already have" I turned around and Nick was awake.

I yelled to Lily, " Lily bring my kids in here and call Nick's family and mine too. Nicks awake. Nicks wake." I yelled as I went over to him and hugged him. Nick hugged back.

"Okay!!!" Lily yelled with happiness.

"I knew you would wake up!" I said.

"I knew I could too!" Nick replied.

20 minutes later everyone was here. Denise was crying, Daddy was jumping with joy, Lily was hugging me till I couldn't breath and the babies well…

"Dada, dada" Everyone looked and Elizabeth and Cole.

Nick broke the silence and yelled. "They said their first word!"

A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 7. This chapter is dedicated to all of you readers, reviewers and all of my friends especially my friend Jennifer who woke up from a coma she was in for about one month know from a car that hit her. She had to broken bones but was in a coma. And she just woke up on Saturday. I really want to dedicate the beginning part of the story to ying-yang-yoster and the young and the restless show cause that's were I got most of my ideas. Except the coma part. That was all Jenny. Anyway story isn't over yet there is going to be a twist later on. R&R.


	8. Mega Who?

A/N: Okay chapter 8 I think yah 8 is up. Now here is the twist. Luanne didn't shoot her gun. Some else did. Scary now I got suggestion from my friend from far places and Jenny! So I shall us the name Jenny gave me. She'll be so happy. Anyway. Let's go!

Chapter 8

Mega Who?

(Miley Pov)

Okay so Nick and I were back at the police station. You see Luanne didn't shot Nick. Someone else did. (A/N: As you already know). Now I left Cole and Elizabeth with Dad. Now I'm worried like hell. And all Nick's doing is fidgeting his fingers. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, please come here." The officer said. (A/N: I still haven't found a name for this guy).

"Well like I told you on the phone Luanne didn't shoot the gun and that…" he said before getting cut off by Nick.

"And you found the gun right?" quickly asked Nick.

"Yes we have and…" said the officer before he got cut off by Nick again.

"And you know who shoot me." Nick quickly said again.

"Yes and do you want to tell your wife who it is or are you done cutting in already."

"No I'm done"

Good to know anyway, the shooter is a boy and his name is…um…"

"Um, what tell me!" I yelled.

"Sorry I forgot its another Nick and…"

"And what? Stop saying and, and, and, JUST TELL USSSS!!!!" I yelled again.

"Okay, okay, geez, His name is Nicholas Bailee-McGrath. He was put into prison for raping and killing 16 girls and sexually abusing 5 14-year-old boys. He got away from the police and is said to be on the after we stopped him from getting to you Nick. The only similarity is that everyone he attacked names was Nicholas, Nicole, Nikki or Nelly. We were able to stop him when he went after you but he got away." He finished and left them alone.

Nick sunked into his seat. I was silent. Then I said...

"SO did u know that this guy was after u when u were little?" I asked

"Yah so what. The police caught him right before he tried to stab me." He said close to tears.

"OMG Nick" I hugged Nick then we left.

Nick POV

We were on our way to Robby Rae's house when we heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"COME BACK HERE YOU VARMEN" I heard Robby Rae scream

"In your dreams freak. I'm taking these kids to get my revenge on that Nick kid for those police trying to get me arrested." I heard another voice.

BAM, BAM, BAM! I heard three gunshots then nothing.

We jumped out of the car and ran into the house. There was broken glass, three gunshot holes on the sealing. We heard Robby moaning on the ground. It was from the kitchen. We ran in and we saw Robby on the floor. He wasn't bleeding but he had a bruise on his head.

"Oh daddy, who did this to u?" Miley said as she bent down.

"It was that guy who took the kids." He replied. Miley helped her father up. Then we ran upstairs and Miley broke down crying as she saw the place. It was a mess.

"Nick this can't be happening again. This just can't we just got them back and now they're gone." She was crying even harder now. I was trying to hold it in but I made a tear slip.

I called the police as I set Miley down.

"Yes I need the police down here now… 10 Criston Manor Dr… Thank you" I hung up the phone and turned to Miley.

"The operator said they will be here soon. Okay. They will find them and we will never lose them ever again okay." Miley looked up at me and stood up. Lets go down stairs and wait for the police." She said as she wiped her eyes.

The next day at Miley and Nick's house.

No Pov

Nick and Miley left their house and was crowed by fans on their way to the limo. (Don't forget press).

"Miley when will your kids be found?"

Do you know who took them?

Miley I love your outfit!"

Nick touch my hand and I will be in heaven!

Niley smile you made the cover of OK! Mag"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Miley screamed as she ran for the limo leaving Nick there behind.

"He, he, he. Driver start up now!!!!!!! Nick screamed and ran for the limo too.

They got in a drove off. They were running after them and Nick said, "Step on it!"

They went faster, and faster till they couldn't see them anymore.

"Thank goodness. Now we can relax a bit before we get to the airport." Nick Said.

"Yes and when we do we go to Canada for that search. Like they told us when we are there watch for a guy with a dirty blonde hair, ugly face, poor clothing and dirty up shoes. I can't believe that freak made it to Canada. Its like the police didn't even care. Oh when I get my hands on that freak I'm going to kill him for trying to kill you and taking my babies" Miley said.

"Yes and I will be right behind you. Literally." Nick said back.

Miley laughed.

After the plane ride. Arrived at Toronto

When they were leaving the airport Miley said, "I remember our first tour together. We came here. It was also the first time I was on tour that went to Canada."

"Yes good to be here. Especially since I filmed my first movie here."

"Yah whats that movie called…um…camp mock…no, no camp rock. There we go." Miley said laughing.

Nick laughed to. "Well now we have to join the search."

"Yes everyone in Toronto to watch for that guy." Miley said. Then she picked up a flyer that had the guys' face on it. "Your right he is hideous."

"See I'm not crazy like you told me on the plane."

"Sorry you didn't show me the pic on the plane so yah!" she said.

Okay lets go to division41 cause we were suppose to meet Officer Suliven (A/N: I found a name go me!!!!!) there." Nick said.

"Okay then lets go."

A/N: Okay Jenny gave me that name Nicholas Bailee-McGrath but he is a kid at my school that everyone hates because he has a wrong mind. So instead of Bailee-McGrath I call it Bisexual-Manhore. Tada, perfect fit!! There you have it the twist. R&R!


	9. Forever shall be forever

A/N: Okay every one. This is the last chapter to the story. The twist is still in action. I'm making a sequel so watch out for the sequel, which is called Never Giving Up. Tada another perfect fit. Anyway. Let's go.

Chapter 9 

**Forever shall be forever.**

No Pov 

Nick and Miley made it to Division 41 where they meet up with officer Sulivan, Joe, Kevin, Denise, and Paul, everyone else in the family and the rest of the search group. Oh don't forget Frankie (A/N: I never used him in the story so it's a perfect time right now). No everyone was putting on equipment because they had to search everywhere, even the forests and parks and beaches.

"Okay everyone, listen up. We are going to split up. Okay, everyone from Division 42 go to the bluffs and the beaches. Okay and Frankie, Denise, Paul, Joe, Kevin and the Cyrus family except for Miley go with Division 26 to all of the forests and parks. And for Miley and Nick you shall stay here cause we made an announcement for Nicholas Bailee-McGrath (Bisexual-Manhore) to call Division 41 for any thing like money or items, anything and he (no gender) has to talk to you cause we need him to tell you what to do. Its only cause you're the reason this happened. Well just Nick's" Officer Sulivan said.

"Hey you can't say that about my brother" Frankie yelled out.

"I can and I did." He replied. "Okay so everyone…go!" Sulivan yelled (A/N: I'm just going to write Sulivan from now on for Officer Sulivan. Okay, okay).

Everyone left Division 41 so fast Miley fell of her chair. Nick ran over to help her up.

"Well at least people really want to find them." Miley said.

"Yeah. Great though, but we are getting them back trust me."

"Okay"

Its been over two hours and now call then finally. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Nick answered.

Hello"

Well hello their Nick. Miss me. I wish I could get my hand s on your precious little body but instead I got two little babies crying like made little cows."

Don't you dare hurt them."

Oh I won't but I need something from you."

What is that."

To spare your kids I would like it if you would kill your wife Miley."

What"

If you want them alive I would like a video sent to me of you killing our wife. If now say bye bye to your pathetic little kids"

He hanged up. (A/N: It was on speaker)

Well this is great."

Yeah especially since it between his kids and the girl of his dreams. This is going to be hard for him"

This is great. If we want our kids back I have to die. This is just plain bull shit"

Well maybe we could pretend I kill you"

How are we suppose to do that?" Miley asked.

ACT" Nick said.

One week later

No POV

"Well there we have it. The video of Nick "Killing" his wife. Here you go Nick. Now what ever you do, make sure he gives you the kids first. Got it."

I got officer Sulivan." Nick replied.

Nick went off to the place where he was told to meet Nicholas. It was somewhere in a forest 20 km away from the station. He was there. He was holding the babies. They weren't crying. They weren't even moving. It was like they were dead. Nick walked forward until he was face to face with him.

"Give me the babies."

Give me the tape"

Fine we hand over at the same time one, two three."

The quickly exchanged and he ran off. Nick looked at the babies. They weren't even babies. They were dolls. Nick dropped them on the floor. And after that he got shot again. Three times.

The next thing he knows he is in the hospital 4 years later.

**A/N: Well that is the end of ****Little Secrets****. Sorry on the short Chapter though. I just wanted to get over this. Watch out for ****Never giving up. **** Its what happens to Nick and Miley ten years later? Dun, dun, dun. Anyway thanks to all of m readers and reviewers and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**This is Little Secrets. And we are out of here.**


End file.
